


3 Times Ethan was caught naked and the 1 time Mark was

by Junebug1312



Category: Crankiplier - Fandom
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Softcore Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:09:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junebug1312/pseuds/Junebug1312
Summary: Ethan was not having a good week.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes for this: Amy and Mark were never together

**_Sunday- case #1_ **

I am so excited. I'm about to spend a full week to hang out with my friends at a hotel. Which sounded like pure bliss at the moment. My girlfriend had just broken up with me cause she found out I am bisexual, my dog of 9 years died and I ripped my favourite t-shirt. But that was all last week, this week was new! I was going to be hanging out with my friends Mark, Amy, and Tyler. Katherine, unfortunately, couldn't come, she had to drive to Las Vegas to pick up a cat she had randomly adopted from her friend but she told us that she would hang out in Las Vegas with her friends for a few days while we are here. I basically squealed as we arrived at the hotel in San Diego.

"Someone's excited" Mark chuckled and winked at me. I blushed at the wink, I hated when Mark did that. He totally knows I have a small crush on him so he always tries to embarrass me just for his amusement. I usually tease back but right now I just wanted to shower and then go to bed. We had been in this car for just over 2 hours and I was really needing to pee but also extremely tired and hungry. It was 5:30, we left late from Marks place because we had to finish editing some videos so we could be work free for the next couple days.

"Ok guys, I'll park the car you all go sign us in" Amy declared and swerved into the loading area in the front of the hotel. We all nodded silently and got out of the car. We opened the trunk and took all three of our bags leaving Amy's for her to take. We headed to the front desk to sign ourselves in.

"Don't worry guys I got it" Tyler told us, so we sat in the lobby chairs which had concerning stains on them. Mark and I played around with the lobby computer when suddenly we heard Tyler's voice raise.

"You promised us four separate rooms, I hardly think its acceptable that we are not getting what we were promised" Tyler spoke very seriously, and with him, it was definitely intimidating.

We could tell the manager was becoming fearful of him with every moment, but Mark and I both knew that Tyler was the least aggressive person ever. Still, we decided to intervene so the manager didn't have a heart attack or something. We walked quickly over to the desk where they were arguing.

"Hey, Tyler what's happening?" Mark spoke calmly, Tyler, clearly agitated told us that they could only give us 3 single rooms. I knew instantly that we would just have to compromise which was fine with me, this week was still going to be better than last week.

"Well, Amy needs her own room obviously" I added to the conversation, both of them agreed with me.

"I'm sorry sir, there is just a fair in town so we had to book some late rooms and one of the people at the front desk must have overbooked by accident, I'm afraid all we can offer is the third room free" the manager looked genuinely apologetic.

"Hey Ethan and I can share a bed we are the tiniest of the guys" Mark offered, I swallowed nervously.

Four days in bed with Mark the guy I've been trying to hide my feelings from for like a year? Great. Mark looked at me for confirmation, and seriously what was I going to say? No? What kind of heartless person would do that? I wanted them to have a good time so I just sucked it up and nodded. Mark was definitely thankful when I agreed because I think he was worried Tyler was going to get really stressed out and that was not the point of this trip.

Once we had paid for the rooms, Amy walked in telling us all about her struggle with parking, we in exchange told her about the new room plan. She was kind of annoyed about it but she just smiled and said we wouldn't be spending too much time in our rooms anyway. I agreed with a smile and we all headed up the elevators to our rooms.

We eventually split ways saying we would meet up at the swimming pool which was outside surrounded by lush green shrubs and beautiful tulips of multiple colours. Mark and I each took different areas of the room to get changed in, he went into the bathroom and I stayed in the main room, shutting the curtains because I do not need someone seeing that. After we had changed we got out to the deck of the swimming pool and took a minute to breathe in the fresh air. Mark and I were the first two to get down there so we sat poolside for a minute and talked.

"Hey buddy, I just wanted to say...I'm really sorry Hillary dumped you" Mark exclaimed, clearly trying to tread lightly around the subject.

"Yeah, don't worry its fine it would never have worked" I replied.

Mark didn't know she dumped me for being bisexual even though he knows that I am bisexual. I didn't want him to get angry and beat her up or something

"If you don't mind me asking"

Here we go.

"Why did you two break up?"

I let out a heavy breath and tried to think about how I could word it ' _she was a dumb bitch who thought I would cheat on her with multiple girls and guys because of bisexual stereotypes_ ' no that obviously wouldn't work.

"She was...very close-minded" I answered which I thought was a pretty good explanation.

"In what way?"

Maybe I should just tell him. I mean why shouldn't I? I should be able to rant about this to someone. I have been carrying so much rage since the breakup, maybe I just need to let it out.

"She broke up with me because-because I'm bisexual"

Mark looked so shocked it was almost comical, but after the shock was definite anger.

"Are you fucking kidding me? How dare she, you know what she always was an asshole, Ethan, seriously I can't believe-"

"Mark,"

"-she would do such an idiotic thing you're so sweet and kind and she's clearly a bitch!"

"Mark!" I interrupted for the second time, he finally stopped and gave me such a pitying look.

"Ethan I just, I need you to know-"

"Hey, guys!" Amy ran up and went in between us, she was in such a giddy mood it helped lift the sour air that flowed in when the conversation was about Hillary.

"I'm here too!" Tyler yelled from behind us, and jumped straight into the pool, splashing water all over the three of us.

"Tyler!" we shouted in unison, spitting out water and then laughing hysterically. Eventually, we all decided to join him and the conversation with Mark flew out of my mind.

We had finally made it back to the room after a few hours of swimming and sitting; talking about life. I'm just so happy they incorporated me into there friend group all thanks to Mark. We were just laughing about some joke when I asked if he wanted to shower first. He happily said yes and raced over to the bathroom to get out of his sopping wet bathing suit and into clean PJs because we decided to order in dinner to the hotel room. While the shower was going with Mark humming a song, I replayed the day's events but especially replayed Marks abs in my head. Dripping, clenching when the cold water hit them, just overall I could stare at them forever. He was so sweet to pretend not to notice my crush sometimes and just let me gaze at him. I daydreamed for a while until I was finally able to go into the shower myself, Mark came out just wearing a towel around his waist and I thought I would pass out. The small area that led into the bathroom was very cramped, so when I tried to squeeze by Mark we sort of got stuck for a moment. My first thought was 'wow this is hilarious' until I realized the only thing keeping his naked body from touching mine was a thin crappy towel. I gulped and muttered an apology before closing the bathroom door behind me and leaning my body on it. Please just let me survive these days god. I hopped into the shower and washed the chlorine off of my body, the smell was clouding my brain, leaving me with a small headache. Once I was done I looked out to grab a towel from off the rack. One teeny tiny problem, there was no more towels. This stupid shitty hotel only gave us one big towel and three washcloths. And unless the hotel was expecting me to create a makeshift robe out of the washcloths, I was sort of trapped.

"Dammit" I mumbled to myself, well I guess Mark and I were now going to be sharing towels, how much more uncomfortable can this get? I peeked my head out of the bathroom and called out for Mark. My voice echoed for a minute but what followed was complete silence. I figured that he must be grabbing the food from outside or something. So I did the only thing I could, I ran out of the bathroom and grabbed the towel he left on our bed along with his rifled through suitcase. Now having the towel around my waist I felt better secured. I started to get my PJs out for me to get into when I heard the door click and I realized Mark must be back, I turned around and there he was carrying in the food we had ordered.

"Delivery service!" He announced dramatically, I giggled at his impression and started to head back to the bathroom to get changed now that he was back. I started to head there when I got cramped in the small area again with Mark stuck as well I assumed we would just have to awkwardly slide against each other again to get by. Unfortunately, Mark lifted up his foot to scoot around which would have been fine if he didn't end up stepping on my towel. Unaware of the fact I continued to move but he stayed still, ripping the towel away from my body, exposing it for anyone to see. Which in this case was Mark.

"Mark!" I shouted mortified about the events taking place.

I quickly covered my dick with my hands but the damage had already been done, he had already looked me up and down subconsciously. I decided to give up on my towel and sprinted into the bathroom slamming the door shut. I slid down the door silently trying to wrap my head around the fact that my crush Mark fucking Fischbach just saw me naked. I groaned quietly and closed my eyes wishing I was dead.

"Um, Ethan?" Mark called softly from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?" I mumbled trying to keep my voice steady.

"You forgot your clothes"

Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

 It was later that night, after an uncomfortable silent dinner, we both ignored each other. I stayed sitting in a chair on the other side of the room listening to a Youtube video with my headphones in. Meanwhile, he watched TV clearly looking like he wanted to bring it up but I think he took my solitude for my desire to not talk, so he stayed quiet which I was thankful for. Unfortunately, it was 11:30 now and time for us to go to sleep so we could go shopping tomorrow at this big shopping mall. I wanted to be rested but I didn't dare to make any move towards the bed, waiting for Marks approval to do so. Eventually, he told me we should get to bed and I shrugged nonchalantly, even though on the inside my heart felt like it was going to beat out of my chest. We had both already brushed our teeth and gotten ready so there was only one last step, getting into the bed. I tapped my foot on the ground just staring at the neatly made bed that Mark had been lying on.

"You take left I'll take the right side" I muttered, those were the first words I had said since the incident. Mark actually looked surprised to see me talking. He didn't say anything though, he just pulled back the covers and hopped in and then waited for me to get in. I hopped in as well and made sure to keep my entire body angled away from him. He already got a glimpse of everything I don't think he needs me spooning him in bed. He reached up to turn off the lights when I heard him say quietly, "Ethan"

"No"

"Ethan we need to talk about this come on,"

" _No_ "

"Ethan it's not that big of a deal!"

" **No** " I stated firmly, there is no way in hell we are talking about what happened! We will not be able to talk about it until I can think about it without gagging.

Silence surrounded me once more and I was slowly drifting off to sleep when Mark spoke again.

"Seriously Ethan please!"

I snapped and turned my entire body to face his.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"You saw me naked what is going to change if we talk about it?"

"Maybe just coming to the realization that its a body so who fucking cares if I saw it naked?"

I stayed quiet before letting a little dignity of mine slide away.

"I do"

"Why?"

Mark repeated my question which made me bite my lip and sigh.

"Mark you know why"

I heard the sound of Mark open his mouth about to speak before closing it suddenly, then he rolled over to face me as well.

"Can we just let it go, please? I don't want this to ruin our friendship"

I giggled despite the scenario that was taking place.

"Mark it would never end our friendship but yes let's forget it"

"Ok"

"Ok"

"Wow, are we in 'The Fault in Our Stars'?"

"Mark I hope you die in your sleep"

I heard Mark chuckle which was overtaken a few moments later by light snoring.

"Goodnight Mark" I whispered.

 


	2. Shopping Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I reached out to grab the handle but it was too late whoever was coming in was about to see a whole lot of me.
> 
> And who was it you ask?
> 
> Mark, fucking, Fischbach.

_**Monday- case #2** _

I blinked rapidly, my vision was slightly blurry but everything soon came into focus. For a moment I was confused, where the hell was I? This isn't my bedroom? Then of course as my brain started to function I came to the obvious conclusion which was that I was in the hotel room with Mark. Oh my gosh, Mark! I completely forgot about what happened yesterday, the heat started to spread in my cheeks remembering the feeling of being so exposed.

"Now remember Ethan you said you would forget" I mumbled to myself.

"Forget what?" I heard from the other side of the bed.

My eyes widened, while my heart stuttered in my chest. I really need to stop talking out loud.

"Nothing I was just saying, I thought I forgot my charger" I exclaimed, trying to just think on my feet.

"Oh ok," he replied, not interested in my weirdness this early in the morning probably.

"So shopping today?" I brought up, trying to change the subject to something easier to discuss.

He was silent for a few moments, and I was sure he had fallen back asleep so I turned around to face him when I noticed we were basically nose to nose now. If I wasn't blushing before I definitely was now. His eyes flickered open, and he looked confused more than anything for a moment before a smirk replaced the confusion.

"Good morning" he teased.

I sat up in the bed quickly and scratched the back of my neck. Why did everything have to be so awkward?

"I'm going to get ready, which room do you want me to take?" I asked speedily hoping he wouldn't tease me about yesterday. I looked over at him still laying down and he looked as if he was about to bring it up but my glare kept his mouth shut.

"I'll be in the bathroom" I declared and got out of the bed the fastest I could. I'm sure nothing worse will happen today.

* * *

 "Amy!" I shouted from the changing rooms excitedly, I had just tried on this really nice pair of jeans that I thought looked great but why not get a girls opinion?

I heard shuffling outside of the changing room, and then a throat being cleared.

"Yeah?" Amy spoke softly, not wanting to draw attention to a girl being in the guy's sections. I felt bad for a moment hoping she didn't feel too embarrassed, she just has great style so I hoped she would be able to confirm my judgment. I opened the door and saw Amy who was looking slightly nervous but otherwise comfortable.

"What do you think?" I said giving her the full spin, adding a little twirl at the end to make her giggle, which she did.

"Ethan they are great! Definitely get those!" she smiled sincerely and then walked into the dressing room with me. I raised my eyebrows what was she doing?

She leaned in closer and whispered to me "Hey what happened last night?"

She stepped back, her face now contoured with worry. I gulped, what the hell did Mark tell her? What happened to forgetting about it!?

"What do you mean?" I questioned trying to remain calm, she rolled her eyes clearly not fooled by my fake confidence.

"Seriously? You and Mark have barely even looked at each other today, did you two get in a fight last night...or..." she stopped herself and winked at me as if I was supposed to know what that meant.

"Or?" I repeated incredulously, what was she getting at?

"Never mind" she speedily replied, shaking her head as if she'd made a mistake.

"Listen, as much as I love to be your style expert could you please call Tyler or Mark in here next time because I don't think all these guys want me in here" she explained as polite as she could. I gave her a small smile and nodded, it wasn't like it's her job to give me fashion advice.

"I'll just get changed and meet you guys out there, then we can go to the next shop," I told her.

She gave me a thumbs up and walked out of the dressing room, I closed the door and began to get changed. After I was done I grabbed the pair of jeans I was interested in, went to the counter and paid for them. The lady there tried to make conversation with me but I was very short with her. I didn't want to hold up my friends any longer.

"Have a great day," the lady told me while sucking gently on the tip of the pen she was holding. I nodded quickly and then rushed out to where my friends were, outside the shop.

"Ethan!" Amy nudged me, once we started walking to the next shop. I stumbled over my feet and gave her an annoyed look.

"That girl in the shop was totally flirting with you!" Amy said, duplicating my annoyed look.

My face flamed with humiliation was she really? I guess the sucking on the pen was a bit flirtatious I just wanted to get out of there, I totally blew her off!

"Really? Fuck, this is why I'll be single forever" I announced dramatically, everyone rolled their eyes at me except Mark, he didn't seem to be engaged in the situation.

"Mark?" Amy called out.

Marks' head snapped up distractedly.

"You think that Ethan is cute right?" Amy asked nonchalantly, I glared at her but realized she didn't know what happened last night so I can't be mad at her bringing attention to me.

Mark just gave a quick nod and looked down, a rosy pink appearing on his cheeks. Clearly, Amy was making him uncomfortable why wasn't she letting up?

"You'd date him right Mark?" she questioned and I gave out a gasp, what the hell was she doing!?

"Why?" Mark replied suspiciously now, clearly he was trying to solve the same puzzle I was.

Amy just shrugged her shoulders and dropped it completely. Well, that wasn't awkward at all. Finally, we had made it to the next store, Mark and I started to head in when we heard a surprised gasp from Tyler who had been relatively silent the entire time. We both looked back to see Amy clutching the material of his shirt, both of them still outside the store.

"I want to show Tyler something you guys go on and fix your issues!" Amy exclaimed and pulled Tyler along with her.

I felt the blush that was slowly leaving my face come back in full force. Mark and I stood uncomfortably for a moment before I started to browse the clothes. I really did like this shop and it's not my job to fix anything. After searching through the aisles I had a few items that I was ready to try on, Mark looked like he was still browsing so I left him to go into the dressing rooms. If we didn't see each other it wouldn't be awkward. I raced into the only stall that was open and realized why no one went in. The latch was broken so the door didn't properly close. A small sliver was still left open for the public to see. I weighed my options but decided, in the end, it would be way worse to have to stand next Mark before getting another stall. I began to strip off my shirt and pants to try on another pair of jeans, they looked a bit tight but I assumed they would be ok. I started to pull them up till they were almost all the way on but unfortunately they were a little too tight and got stuck around my thighs. I huffed out a chuckle because seriously who else would this happen to? I began to tug upward, convinced they would stretch out and go up eventually but they never did. I was over-exerted at this point and way too tired to keep trying to get these stupid pants on so my next option was to pull them down which went as well as you'd expect. I pulled and pushed, basically did everything I could until they started to give a little and finally, they came down. But you know what else came down? My fucking boxers. I yelped in surprise and tried to yank them back up but they were somehow stuck in the jeans, what fucking material were these jeans made out of!? I was scrambling for an answer to my problems when I heard footsteps outside of my door, I started to freak out but remained breathless from my previous activities. I reached out to grab the handle but it was too late whoever was coming in was about to see a whole lot of me.

And who was it you ask?

Mark, fucking, Fischbach.

My eyes enlarged and his eyes enlarged and we were trapped in a staring contest unable to break away. Until I realized that I was naked, again and Mark was there to see it, again. He took in the scene before him which was me with my boxers and jeans around my ankles, my shirt in an unknown location and my panting red face. Yeah this did not look good.

"Mark get out!" I shouted and shoved him backwards, he tripped over his own feet and fell down but I could care less about his bruised butt. I had to deal with my fucking bruised ego!

"Ethan I'm so sorry! The door was unlocked I swear!" he stuttered over his words, waiting for me to probably burst out crying or something.

"I know" I stated and curled up in a ball. Why was this vacation just getting worse and worse?

"Ethan please man let me in" Mark tried to open the door but I shrieked and grasped it with all my strength.

"Mark my pants are still down just meet me outside oh my god!" I spluttered out, panting from embarrassment and exhaustion.

Nobody answered and a few moments later I heard footsteps leaving the room. I looked down at my pants and was about to scream out of embarrassment when I gave one last tug on my boxers and they came free. At least I wasn't stuck forever.

 


	3. How Far Down Can I Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on it can't be that bad, it's not like its your-" he clicked on the file and my world crashed around me. He suddenly became very still, eyes widened.
> 
> "-nudes"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know very saucy lol. I had a few ideas for this but I liked this the most.

_**Tuesday- case #3** _

It had been a whole day since I properly talked to Mark. Which sounds pretty bad considering he's my friend. And we're sharing a room. But I just couldn't do it, he had caught me twice naked, my crush of basically two years had seen my entire body...twice. And I just couldn't deal with that. So now we were on strict terms, barely any talking, only when essential and we had to be at least a meter apart at all times. It might sound ridiculous to some, but I could care less what others thought at this point. Yes, we are friends. And yes I suppose on some level we are bound to catch one another in some mortifying situation. But I didn't just see Mark as a friend so it was different. I have seen Tyler naked, and honestly was not the hugest deal, he was heading out of the shower I ran into him. He had forgotten a towel so I ended up witnessing his entire body. We got over it after like a day, and now we joke about it. But with Mark it's different, it's like every time he catches me electricity flows between us. I don't feel mortified because I am nude I feel mortified because it's him. The person I want to be around him gets smothered into dust every time something like this happens. So I don't need people shaming me for declaring a silence contract, he agreed to it anyway so everything should work out.

We were now back in the hotel room, chilling before we went to dinner. Again Mark was on the bed, I was sitting in the chair. Everything was going smoothly. Sure yesterday he had seen me naked, which sent me into a spiraling depression and quiet trance where all I could do was nod and shake my head but everything was fine now. We had spent all day by the pool having some friendly banter, I never looked Mark in the eyes but when have I ever been able too? So I felt relatively peaceful. As long as we both stayed apart, we could become closer again as friends. I noticed his glances towards me though and he noticed my blushing I'm sure but he kept quiet and that's all that mattered to me.

"Hey, Ethan?" Mark softly called over to me, I didn't look up as I responded

"Yeah?" I responded my eyes still glued to my phone so no accidental staring would happen.

"Can you send me that photo you took yesterday? The one at the mall" he requested his tone dripping with unresolved tension.

Which I ignored, obviously.

"Sure Mark" I replied and began to click out of Tumblr to scroll through my pictures.

I saw some awkward photos I had taken and felt heat rising up my cheeks. Not a good idea to keep nudes on your phone, Ethan! I mean it wasn't that bad, just my lower half completely exposed and my 'ahem' growing problem on display. It was a classic fuckboy sext, to be honest. I was in the bathroom and everything. I quickly skimmed past those to get to the one I was looking for.

"What's taking so long?" Mark teased, I shushed him and instantly felt a little better.

See? Our friendship was getting back on track already now to just send this photo to him. I clicked the share button on the bottom of the photo he wanted and then scrolled through my other photos to get the cute poolside selfie of us just assuming he'd want that one too. I scrolled through looking over at Mark while tapping the photos without looking, it was one of my talents being internet obsessed and all. I sent a smile Marks way and pressed the send button. Now just to wait for him to get them-wait a minute. I looked down at my text containing the photos I was sending, the first photo was the one I had taken at the mall but the second even in its small thumbnail form was definitely not the poolside photo. I choked on my salvia and clicked repeatedly on the text because I realized the background for the mysterious photo looked a LOT like a bathroom! After it sent it finally let me open it and all my nightmares came alive. While I was mindlessly scrolling to get the poolside photo I clicked the one next to it by accident which of course was me, hard, posing in front of the fucking mirror! I frantically looked over at Mark who was watching TV, my eyes drifted over to where his phone was when the unmistakable ding of a new text came from it. He reached for it, and as if everything was in slow motion I ran over and tackled him screaming "NO!" as we both fell back on the bed.

"Ethan, what the hell?" Mark laughed not understanding the fucking monstrosity of the situation.

Still wrestling with him, one hand on his phone and one stuck underneath him I tried to plead.

"Mark please don't look at your texts!" I scrambled to get the phone from his grasp but he had an iron grip on it and was a lot stronger than me.

"Ethan get off and let's talk about this!" he huffed out, getting as exhausted as I was from wrestling.

"No! We have played this game before you will look before we talk asshole just please let me delete it and send it again!" I begged I could not let Mark see that photo of me! That would be the last straw, the friendship could not survive after that!

Mark just chuckled at my failed attempts to get the phone, he ended up pinning my other hand underneath his body, rendering me helpless.

"I'm just going to take a quick look!" Mark reasoned with me a deep smirk planted on his face.

My eyes became saucers and I flailed around trying to become unstuck, but it was no use I was completely screwed. I tried one last time at begging.

"Mark you don't understand, please you are not going to want to see what I sent you!" I wailed, most likely sounding like a baby but I didn't care I just needed that photo off of his phone.

He unlocked his phone and was about to click on the text file, meanwhile, I'm still writhing beneath him and not in a sexy way!

"Come on it can't be that bad, it's not like it's your-" he clicked on the file and my world crashed around me. He suddenly became very still, eyes widened.

"-nudes" he finished still shocked but still looking at the picture.

He was so startled that he became pliant letting me scramble out from underneath him and snatch his phone away.

"Why did you look!?" I complained hitting him with no intention of hurting him but just wanting to release some anguish.

"I-I" he stuttered unable to even move or look at me, a dark red blush blossoming on his cheeks.

After a while of mortifying silence, he looked up at me and with the evilest smirk I've ever seen said, "Nice photo"

I gasped loudly and blinked rapidly, all my words stuck in my mouth. I eventually decided to just stop trying to speak and plopped back down on the bed, groaning dramatically.

"How is this week actually almost worse than last week?" I said, muffled by the sound of my hands over my face.

I felt Mark shift his weight and lay down beside me.

"I'm sorry for seeing you in the most uncomfortable ways possible" he supplied and I took my hands away and glared at him.

I tried to keep up my angry expression but surprising myself I felt laughter bubbling up from my throat and I began to laugh super hard. I think I had actually reached the point of insanity.I was wheezing from laughing so hard and Mark appeared concerned at first but then joined in with me. I think we both just realized how fucking ridiculous it was, I mean three times in a row? How was that even possible, what was life trying to prove?

"You saw me naked....three times" I choked out still laughing hysterically.

"I know!" Mark repeated over and over pausing to laugh each time he said it.

Finally, after ten minutes we had both calmed down, only letting a chuckle out ever so often.

Mark looked at his watch, and he grabbed my arm, sending tingles up and down my spine which I promptly ignored.

"Dude, we completely forgot about dinner after the whole...incident....we got to go!" he exclaimed.

We both jumped off the bed and headed out the door. The week was becoming one of the most interesting and horrifying weeks of my life, what would happen next? The moments we had shared replayed through my head and I cringed harder than I ever have. This last time was the worst though. Mark saw me aroused and yet we were laughing. Maybe that's what friendship is all about being there for the awkward moments but finding the strength to just laugh it off and move on. Maybe silent contracts weren't exactly the best but it was definitely needed. It helped me realize how far our friendship went, and I was just glad to have a friend as great as Mark. I just wonder how this week will end.

 


	4. It's Getting Hot in here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Let me rephrase, I want you to read your sexts to me" he left no room for error in his sentence. An evil smirk taking over the lower half of his face.
> 
> My face broke out in a red blush, he didn't really expect me to read out dirty texts to him right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, no smut until next chapter..I know I'm a horrible person but I want to create some suspense!

Dinner went well and we headed back to our room. Mark and I decided it would be way to mortifying to tell Tyler and Amy what had been happening. So when they asked why we were in such good moods from the previous day, we just giggled and told them we worked it out. Amy was still skeptical but didn't push it further, whereas Tyler was clueless and didn't even realize something had been going on. Even though we were on better terms now I still couldn't shake off that he had seen me not only naked but fucking erect. And he didn't even have anything to say about it except nice photo? All of it was confusing but I didn't want to bring it up because we were laughing and having a good time and honestly I didn't really want to talk about it anyway, it was humiliating! We were both laying on the bed, it was around 9 pm. Mark wanted to go swimming late at night just for something fun to do and I agreed. We were back on track with our whole platonic friendship so why not?

"Hey Ethan," Mark interrupted my thoughts, I raised my eyebrows and awaited what he needed.

"I'm bored, wanna play a game?" he asked.

I bit my lip, a game? What kind of game was Mark wanting to play?

"Game?" I questioned.

"Yeah, you know like would you rather or.....truth or dare!" Mark exclaimed like he just found the formula for curing cancer.

I shook my head slightly, he was such a child. What are we a couple of 12-year-olds at a sleepover? Well actually the sleeping over part wasn't too far off and our humor does represent a 12-year-olds maturity.

"Hm, why not I'm bored as well, but let's make this interesting" I teased and got up, Mark looked at me like I had two heads.

I smirked and brushed off his expression, racing over to the small mini fridge on the one shelf we had in this small hotel room. His eyes lit up with a nervous smile on his face.

"Oooo yes! Grab the good stuff" Mark pointed at the Brandy when I opened up the tiny fridge. I chuckled but tossed it over to him, ignoring the sign that displayed the prices. I just didn't want to think right now.

I went to plop back down on the bed, he quickly opened up the bottle and took a large swig of it, his face contorting afterward. I laughed at the expression but grabbed it out of his hand and put my lips on the top, savoring the rich liquor pouring down my throat. After the first drink, it was almost like it was water and we were in the desert. Just over and over taking turns drinking until my whole body tingled with anticipation of the game we still needed to start.

"You first" I slurred slightly, I wasn't fully drunk yet, just woozy. He grinned at me and asked the expected question.

"Truth or dare Ethan?" he bit his lip, awaiting my answer and I smiled knowing this was going to be a fun night.

* * *

"Truth or dare Mark?" I asked for probably the thirtieth time. He still looked buzzed from the alcohol.

We would drink a little bit from time to time but tried not to get too tipsy since we still planned on going swimming. All of the dares and truths had been pretty tame so far, really we were just getting to know each other better.

"Truth" he answered, I rolled my eyes. Always going for truth.

"Weak" I replied teasingly, he stuck his tongue out at me and I returned the gesture.

"Ok, how about....ever had a crush on a friend?" I decided to go with a boring one. I'm sure if he crushed on a friend he would have told me by this point, we were best friends.

And yet he looked nervous as if the words were on the tip of his tongue but just wouldn't come out. I raised one eyebrow, at his hesitation. Interesting, something to note for later as my brain was clouded over by the alcohol at the moment.

"Um...yeah" he ducked his head, in an attempt to cover the blush spreading up his face. My eyes widened, he had a crush on someone who was a friend!?

"Do I know them?" I spit out.

He looked back up at me and regained his previous confidence within seconds, his blush gone as he smirked coolly.

"I already answered the truth now time for you," he told me, I rolled my eyes again, how typical.

"Dare" I stated, already knowing what he would ask me. I wasn't a weakling like him, though I was slightly scared, he liked seeing me in pain.

"What texts did you send Hillary after sending that very scandalous photo," he asked, I did a double take. What!? Was he asking what I think he's asking!?

"Excuse me?" I slurred, what was he trying to get at?

"Let me rephrase, I want you to read your sexts to me" he left no room for error in his sentence. An evil smirk taking over the lower half of his face.

My face broke out in a red blush, he didn't really expect me to read out dirty texts to him right? Why would he even want to hear that?

"There were no sexts after" I exclaimed, trying to lie to get out of the situation but he clearly didn't believe me.

"Ok then give me your phone so I can see the conversation, that's my last offer" Mark made a move for my phone but I slapped his hand away in complete fear.

"Why would you even want to see them!?" I blurted out giving up the lie.

"I thought you didn't have any?" He raised an eyebrow at me, totally putting me on the spot. I opened my mouth as if I was going to deny it, but I just closed my mouth again. He already knew. There was no getting out of this.

"Ethan either you show me or I find out myself" he whispered almost suggestively, my blush darkened and I cringed. My question was not even this bad! I was about to curse him out when I realized that he thought I sent that photo to Hillary.

Oh fuck.

I sent that photo to a guy on Grindr I had talked to after Hillary broke up with me. I saw his picture and just wanted a one night fling to get my rage out.

"Mark," I said weakly "I didn't send them to Hillary, I sent them to.....a guy"

I figured out I might as well tell him, he's going to know in a second anyway. To my surprise, a blush started to form again on his face but I could tell he wasn't any less determined.

"Not changing the truth Ethan" he singsonged, I gave him my best glare and slowly unlocked my phone, scrolling through my Grindr to get to the guy. Finally, I saw the conversation and realized my blush would never go away.

"Mark please!" I begged, which I noticed that I had been doing a lot this trip. Mark motioned for me to go on, and I groaned, I was totally going to make him do something embarrassing after this.

"How many? And should I read his as well" I muttered, raising my eyebrows. I was not reading all of them out.

He thought about it for a moment, a pensive look replacing the evil smirk.

"Ok I'll be nice, 10, oh and yeah read his out as well I need context obviously" he stated, my mouth fell open. That's so many!

He put a finger to his lips, shushing me and then winked, which did not help the permanent blush stained on my face.

I took a deep breath in and decided to get it over with as quickly as possible. I decided to start from right after my photo was sent, they were the least graphic.

"I captioned the photo 'o-oh go-god I want your lips on me f-for hours'" I mumbled, feeling super embarrassed. Mark was also still smirking and I gave him the middle finger, all he did was blow a kiss my way. I wanted to stop right after one, why ten!?

"Continue Ethan" his voice was deeper when he was a little tipsy making it one hundred degrees hotter in this room. I just nodded, I always was submissive.

I was going to read them out rapid fire, less embarrassing if I don't stop each time.

"He said, 'I w-wanna f-fuck your p-p'" I cleared my throat this was so humiliating and they weren't even my texts! At least Mark was looking a little flustered, and if it wasn't the hottest thing I've ever seen I don't know what was. So I decided that I would try to dominate this situation, confidence here we go. No longer was I the innocent blue boy he knew me as.

"He said, 'I wanna fuck your pretty mouth' I replied with 'only if you let me bite your neck'"

"He answered, 'I'll let you do whatever you want, tell me your kinks babe', and I said 'pull my hair, grab my ass and make me cum''

I bit my lip after that one, damn reading these back I sounded like such a fuckboy! I am glad Mark knows that I'm classier than this. Speaking of Mark, his face was bright red, his breathing staggered and I hoped he regretted this as much I do playing Truth or dare. I decided to continue, hopefully, Mark would get even redder and more flustered.

"He said 'sounds good to me baby,' and I sent a wink face back. He replied 'I'm touching myself right now sweetie, you get me so hot and I said....I....said-" I stopped, oh my god why did I say this!

I was about to skip over it when I noticed Marks breathing had grown even faster, I studied him. His hair was sweaty and stuck to his forehead, his breathing was loud and his eyes were sparkling with what appeared to be....lust? He blinked fast noticing my examination of him and the sparkle was gone.

"Continue" he growled out, his voice three times lower. Maybe Mark wasn't as straight as I believed.

"I said, 'I want you to fuck me while scratching your fingernails down my back" I read out through clenched teeth, there is no way I could get any redder, I actually don't think its physically possible. First of all, now Mark knows I have a kink for biting, scratching and hair pulling and second that I am a bottom. But he honestly didn't seem to be paying much attention anymore. His eyes were glassy and he was very fidgety. What was up with him? He asked for this so why is he so uncomfortable?

"Two more" Mark slurred on the second word, I read the next two in my head and choked on my spit, no these were so personal! Mark saw my reaction and the smirk returned.

"Read them out Ethan, or I will for you" Mark threatened, subconsciously I moved my phone even further away from him, he let out a chuckle at that.

"He said 'tell me everything that turns you on baby'" I read out slowly, Marks' eyes widened and he suddenly got a lot more attentive.

I silently begged him with my eyes, but the bastard persisted. I took a deep breath, this was the last one I could do this!

I closed my eyes to block out Marks presence, it didn't hit me until this moment that I was telling my crush a bunch of sexual things he could tease me with. Honestly, at this point, there was no going back. I cleared my throat and opened my eyes, just read this one and you're done, Ethan.

"I replied with 's-sucking on my ne-neck, tugging on my hair, pet names and praising me ba-baby, m-mark me up and I'll be yours"

That's it I was done. I also was hot all over and kinda turned on. Replaying the night I had with this guy in my head, he really used all I said but it didn't feel personal at all. The only downside to a one night stand.

Mark was giving me the most surprised look. Clearly shocked by how dirty this little blue boy could be, I smiled anxiously at him.

"Ethan, my god" he stated, his hair was messy, his bottom lip was red from biting it constantly and he was very fidgety.

He very clearly was aroused. Who knew reading him some sexts would get him this turned on? I had some pride in the fact I was the one who got him to this state but sad because it's not like I could help him out now. All I could do was take in the sight in front of me.

Hot, was a good word to describe Mark at this moment. Breathing heavily, eyes glazed over with lust and if I looked close enough I'm sure a tent would be gracing his pants. I liked that ten sexts got him to this point, perhaps a bit too much as I felt my pants start to tighten, I crossed my legs trying to hide my growing problem. As I was lost in thought, my mind noticed that I had been reading for a while...was that really ten? It felt like a million. I counted the sexts I had read out and my face flamed even further in embarrassment. He made me read out an extra one! My eyes narrowed and I stared him down, he looked back at me in confusion.

"You asshole!" I shoved him and he yelped in shock. His eyes questioning me before his mouth needed to even open.

"You made me read out an extra one! I didn't have to tell you all that stuff!" I yelled I wasn't actually that angry, just really mortified. I told him all my turn-ons!

Even more annoying though is he started laughing! Full on, tears running down his face, laughing. He wasn't visibly aroused anymore, his whole being was shaking with laughter instead. That jerk was so dead! I glared at him until he finally stopped laughing. He was going to pay, and I had just the thing to make him.

"Since you did that, I have a new rule for your turn" I stated confidently, his eyes widened instantly. Yeah isn't so funny now, is it?

"I get to ask you two truths and give you one dare," I told him, putting up my hand, signaling there was no complaining. He could tell me it wasn't fair but he knew it was, I just had to read sexts to him! He solemnly nodded and I grinned. Finally, it was my turn for some fun.

I stroked his leg creepily, trying to freak him out before I asked the questions. He pulled his leg up to his chest, horror apparent on his face, I chuckled this was going to be fun. Though the first question was out of pure interest, and I wouldn't force him to answer if he really didn't want to.

"Ok I just want you to know that this one might be personal I'm not sure since we haven't talked about it before" I spoke clearly, wanting him to understand. The "pretend" afraid look on his face vanished, replaced with actual fear.

"What's your sexuality?" I exclaimed, just wanting to get it out of the way. Mark didn't seem phased at all, he actually looked...sorta amused.

"Ethan, you literally know," he said as if it was super clear. I shook my head, he never mentioned anything. Did he?

He sighed as if he was explaining where babies came from to a child, "I'm gay"

My jaw dropped, he had never told me that!? I quickly shut it though I didn't want to act too surprised.

"Oh" I responded quietly, he laughed.

"Next?" he offered, probably wanting to take the attention off of his answer. I nodded, this one would embarrass him for sure.

"Ok, dirtiest thing you've ever done not including sex" I stated, now it was his turn to be shocked. He gasped and narrowed his eyes, surely mad at me for putting him on the spot.

"Sorry, let me rephrase" I teased, mocking his previous statement "What is the kinkiest thing you've done....alone?"

He was definitely at a loss for words, opening and closing his mouth like a fish out of water. The blush he had when I was reading my sexts was back which made me extremely happy.

"Go on," I winked at him, he scowled in reply and went into thought, he bit his lip clearly trying to find a way out of the situation.

"Come on Mark I've got the best dare for you!" I exclaimed excitedly and he pouted. The alcohol wasn't rushing through me anymore and even though I was still feeling light I wasn't buzzing. I liked the buzz so while Mark wallowed in self-pity I took a sip of the Brandy that was lying on the bed. Feeling the electricity rush back through my body.

"Ok, I got it" Mark groaned and cupped his hands over his eyes.

"I j-jacked off while doing a live stream" he mumbled, the blush rushing further up his neck. My mouth hung open. I needed to find this fucking live stream because oh my god. I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to come up with a suitable response.

"Man, please just give me the dare" he begged, oh no he was not getting out this easily.

"No way fucking details now dude" I demanded, no way I was not getting some dirt on him.

"Ugh, I just....I just watched a really....hot video and I had to stream so I didn't have enough time to....you know!" He burst out, clapping a hand over his mouth instantly after he finished. I bit my lip and nodded, I felt very naughty speaking to him about all this stuff but I really did think we were becoming closer as friends. I mean all friends should know secrets about each other, it comes in the job description. Though were friends supposed to get this flustered thinking of another friend curling his fingers around his throbbing- ok Ethan stop now, your problem just went away we don't need another one.

"Ok I'll spare you telling the details, but don't think this is over, now for your dare!" I exclaimed looking over at the clock, yep it was 11:15, time to go swimming Markimoo!

I got up and went to my suitcase grabbing my swimming trunks out of them. I sent a wink Marks way as I skipped into the bathroom. He looked extremely confused but also too tipsy to question me. I shut the door and quickly stripped out of my clothes throwing my trunks on. I balled my clothes up once I had left the bathroom and threw them in my suitcase. Confidently I told him to get up and follow me to the swimming pool, he was the most confused I had ever seen but he followed without questioning anything. We walked through the hallways of the hotel till we made it to the pool. I swiped my key card and breathed in the fresh air, the night sky was sprinkled with stars brightening up the pool deck. Mark shut the door behind us and stared at me, I grinned evilly. Time for payback.

"Ethan, shouldn't I have changed if the dare involved water?" Mark wondered, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh Mark, you don't need trunks," I told him and tugged on his shirt.

"You're going skinny dipping."


	5. Just How Fast the Night Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now while Mark and I are gazing at each other trying to salvage whatever courage we had I did the only thing I could, I jumped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahhh! I'm so happy with how this turned out :) I really hope you enjoyed this as I really enjoyed writing it! Also it's my first time writing smut so I'm sorry if it sucks!

“You have got to be kidding me” Mark sputtered, spit visibly flying out of his mouth.

“Oh, I’m really not” I responded smugly. Payback is a bitch Mark. I looked him up and down and snapped my fingers, expectantly.

His cheeks became rosy, and for a moment I felt bad, I didn't want to make him too uncomfortable. But then I thought back to the past few days and how he’s seen me naked multiple times and the guilt vanished from my system. Mark’s face scrunched up in thought, probably trying to come up with a way to manipulate his way out of the situation but I was determined. He had heard the dirtiest things coming from my mouth and witnessed me completely exposed so this asshole would be stripping one way or another!

We were locked in a staring contest for what seemed like forever until finally, he sighed, loud enough that it echoed around us for a moment.

“Fine, I’ll do it…but I have conditions” Mark swallowed, the worry present in his chocolate brown eyes.

I nodded my head, impatiently. I just wanted to get this over with and get in the pool! It looked so inviting, no matter the time of night it was still hot and I needed to be refreshed before I had a heat stroke.

“First of all you're coming in the pool with me” he explained, I rolled my eyes.

“That was a given Mark, but is that it?” I asked, tapping my foot now.

The heat was really getting to me, I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. My hands were clammy, so I wiped them swiftly on my swim trunks which were red and black. The fabric felt scratchy underneath my hands. Mark looked just as I felt. His hair was shining, his dark locks coated in sweat, his breathing had increased in rate but perhaps that wasn’t the heats fault. He did look extremely scared, which was strange since wasn't he the one who told me after the first time he saw me naked that it was, and I quote ‘just a body’. Doesn’t appear that is his opinion anymore.

“No I have one more” he mumbled out, “You have to turn around while I get in”

That sounded unsatisfying in my opinion, he saw me naked three times yet he expects me to turn around to protect his modesty. How unfair. My brain was whirling though, the alcohol had now fully gotten to it, and so I nodded. He let out a huge breath of air in relief, and I rolled my eyes again, he is such a baby.

He raised his eyebrows at me awaiting my body to be facing the other direction, my fried mind decided that was way too much work so instead I cupped my hands over my eyes. Anticipating the sounds of the removal of his clothing I became silent, somehow in the dark, things were a lot clearer in my head. I was asking my crush to strip down to nothing and then I was going to swim with him. When did this become my life? I snorted quietly, Mark was making little noises which sounded like he was struggling.

“You need some help?” I unknowingly asked, not comprehending the suggestive meaning behind it until afterward. A spreading blush was now appearing on my face, and Mark was not struggling with his clothing anymore but with holding his laughter in. I glared at him with closed eyes hoping the angry message would still get across even though half my face was covered.

A few moments later I felt the presence of Mark disappear, I had started to open my eyes when I heard the splashing of water. My vision was blurry but only for a second before the pool came into focus. Within it was Mark, still blushing but not as anxious looking as before. I ran over to his clothes scattered on the ground, analyzing each article though I was only searching for one thing, his boxers. Which weren't there.

“Marrrrrk” I singsonged, he gulped knowing he had been caught.

Instead of yelling at him from the deck I dashed towards the pool needing the refreshing water to cool me down. I stumbled but was not deterred, the edge of the pool came into view and I jumped in a cannonball position. The next thing I knew my body was being plunged into freezing liquid that filled my nose and stung my eyes. I rose to the surface, coughing at the intense taste of chlorine. My eyes remained open though and I gave Mark a knowing smile. After I was positive all the water had been removed from my lungs, I lunged towards him backing him up against one of the pool sides.

“I know you have your boxers on” I smirked and briefly glanced down into the water, to justify what I already knew. I could see the blurry edges of his black underwear.

“Ethan! What if someone comes in, I will be reported for nudity! Not to mention it will look really freaking wrong” Mark argued, I gave him a fake frown and shrugged my shoulders. I was still holding him against the side of the pool and I noticed the way his hair clung to his forehead. I moved back wanting to keep a bit of distance between us, he was still my crush topless in front of me. I needed to remember that as if I could ever forget.

“Mark I’m giving you one last chance, but I’m not turning around this time you lost your privileges when you faked me out” I reached a hand below the water confidently and tugged on the bottom of his boxers. His eyes enlarged not expecting such an assertive action on my part.

I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he watched my every movement like a hawk, his eyes became clouded over with curiosity but also something else I can’t even begin to describe. Deciding his fate was inevitable he pushed me backward, so he could free his hands which I had been gripping, to make sure escaping wasn't a possibility. He huffed out a groan and I could see the gentle tugging, as his lip quivered like he was about to cry. Finally, I looked down unable to see anything below the water except his black boxers popping out, now in his hand. His face blossomed with an embarrassed blush, he looked as if he was trying to speak but couldn't word his thoughts. I, myself was scarily calm. I thought that I would be a blushing, shaking mess but somehow my body’s reactions had been dulled by the faint taste of liquor mixed with chlorine in my mouth.

“Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” The words came out of my mouth in a hushed whisper a tone I didn't intend to have.

Mark fervently threw his boxers up onto the edge of the pool and let out a shaky breath filled with nerves. I felt bad, throughout this entire time I honestly didn’t care about how he felt, thinking he deserved it. But now that I’m here in this moment, my innocent caring nature was coming out and I naturally felt like an asshole.

“You wanna reenact some of your sexts?” Mark exclaimed randomly, and my breathing halted if only for a moment.

My face radiated shock, and I gave in to staring into Marks eyes, which was the right thing to do. He had a playful expression on his face, clearly trying to get a rise out of me. Suddenly I didn't feel too bad anymore.

I gritted my teeth at the bringing up of my awkward sexts and I sent a wave of water his way. He unexpectedly dodged it, which began the start of my demise. He reciprocated my actions and a huge wave poured down on top of me sending me into another coughing fit. He relished in his victory, looking smugger than a bodybuilder lifting up a car. I sped towards him, my body flailing with determination. I planned on stopping you see, but somehow life doesn't always give me what I need so instead I crashed into the fitter man. The naked man…I might add. We both shrieked in fear and I ended up slamming him against the wall again, definitely harsher than last time.

“Sorry!” I squeaked out, my body was angled directly into his, chest to chest, face to face and…oh no. I could feel everything.

Realizing the situation we were in definitely sobered me from my uncaring spontaneous state. I was holding a naked man against a wall, our bodies pressed together tightly. His arm naturally wrapped around my back for support and I could only imagine the conversation the hotel management would have with us if they found us like this. Mark took a little longer to fully comprehend the situation. And of course I fully intended to move back, make a joke and continue playing around but then Mark got that undecided look in his eyes again. And my brain finally understood what it was..complete and utter want. Mark was looking at me like I was the last piece of cake, this time he had no intention of letting go of me.

“Mark?” The name slipped from my mouth and I took a moment to appreciate how much I liked saying his name, letting the syllables roll off my tongue.

His eyes flashed with uncertainty before he cautiously moved the hand tucked behind my back upwards. This couldn’t be happening, he was just joking, right? Making a total fool out of me. I couldn’t tell though, his entire face remained the same except for his eyes. I let myself finally indulge in the feeling his eyes brought me, the feeling of what can only be described as…home. Safe, not a single care or worry, like a Saturday morning, like a summers day at the beach, like…like our friendship. What if I want more though? What if I finally let myself, just finally be able to taste his lips if only once. Perhaps our friendship would be over, but he couldn't blame me for taking the opportunity. He never was one to doubt me or my dreams. His hand now grasped at the back of my neck lightly as if he was just resting it there.

If it was even possible, we moved closer our faces just millimeters apart.

“Just let me see something” Mark whispered, his voice sent shivers up and down my body, which any other time I would blame on the coldness of the night. But I let myself slip, I knew the heat between us made cold a definite impossibility. I knew that what I was feeling, the buzzing in my throat the bubbling in my stomach, it was all him.

He came closer and closer until I knew if either one of us uttered even a single word, we would brush against each other's lips. My breathing stopped altogether, and I thought about the time I had gone cliff jumping in June with Mark, how scared I was. And how he told me that the moment my body would hit the water, I would feel safe. Surrounded by the empty nothingness of the lake. I ranted on about the risks till my tongue was actually numb from talking so much and then Mark grabbed my hand securely, smiled at me and we jumped, together. And he was right, but I don't think the water is what made me feel safe…not anymore. Even then at the back of my mind, I knew that taking that leap with Mark was the safest I would ever feel with anyone. So now while Mark and I are gazing at each other trying to salvage whatever courage we had I did the only thing I could, I jumped.

The moment our lips came in contact, was not like what they say in the movies, there were no fireworks, not even a single spark. But none of that mattered because it felt familiar, it felt like Mark which is the only thing I had ever wanted. The chaste kiss I went for quickly turned into passionate making out, I moaned into his mouth and he groaned back, this went on for a while us just appreciating the new feelings of each other. I felt a hardness pressing against my leg and quickly realized that Mark was still naked. I was making out, with my crush, while he was naked. This trip could not get crazier. I felt myself beginning to harden as well, arousal colliding into me, full force. I was sure Mark could feel me at this point just like I could feel him, but we didn't feel the need to pay attention to it just yet. But then his hands gripped further up, now tugging at my hair and I had to remove my lips from his, unfortunately, to let out a moan, filled with such need that I felt Mark shake from it. His lips now red and puffy, shiny with spit was curled into a smirk, he leaned over to my ear.

“Oh that's right” he purred directly into my unsuspecting and unready ear “I know all your turn ons”

The tone alone sent a wave of arousal pumping through me, which my face most likely proved. Mark kissed me briefly on the lips before making his way over to my neck.

“Wait Mar-“ I was trying to warn him, if he started to suck on my neck I would turn into this desperate whimpering mess and I did not want to embarrass myself that bad in front of him.

Unfortunately for me, he cut off my warning by licking a trail up my neck. I groaned, closing my eyes unable to speak. He was relentless, nipping and biting up and down. He paid extra attention to my Adam's apple which I’m sure was bobbing furiously at his actions, I was beginning to whimper but I bit my lip in order to save face. I would not let Mark see me like this! I opened my eyes, needing to see what was going on so I didn't give my entire self over to the feelings rushing through me. Mark was looking at me examining my flushed face, he didn't seem satisfied, and I quickly realized why. He was looking at my lip which I was currently biting, I stopped as soon as I understood, waiting for his next move. He grinned at me and went back to work on my neck suddenly, I gasped which quickly turned into a moan but again I started to bite my lip in an attempt to hush my sounds. But then I felt Marks hands move down to my back and was overwhelmed by curiosity, what was he doing? My thoughts became mush when he sucked particularly hard on the nape of my neck while running his fingernails down my back. I straight up growled. No joke, I have never growled like that before.

Not from Hillary not from the guy on Grindr, nobody has made me produce a noise like that. And it didn't stop there, so overwhelmed by the sudden change of events I couldn't even remember to bite my lip. As he continuously started to claw desperately at my back with one hand while tugging on my hair with the other, not to mention the work he was doing on my neck with his tongue. I couldn’t stop the noises if I wanted to. My moans, growls, whimpers, and groans filled the entire pool, echoing around as if to tease me for how submissive I was being. Once Mark decided he had enough fun with my hair he took no time at all to move down to my ass, gripping firmly with his hand sending a big spike of arousal, down to my dick. I coughed with surprise, how did he remember all of these turn ons!? Not that I minded, not when he was doing that particular action with his mouth. But it wasn't enough, my mind was clouded over with the sensation of my throbbing arousal, I subconsciously began to rut my clothed erection against his leg, taking some of the pressure off. But immediately I stopped when I realized what I had been doing, although pleasureful, I needed to stop embarrassing myself. Mark teased his fingernails up my back, sending a whole new sensation to my pulsating member, the slow movements were sending me into moaning submission. I knew that I had gone on long enough I needed something else, this was too much and not enough at the same time.

I placed my hands on his shoulders, trying to find the words within myself, my mind still preoccupied with the attention my neck was receiving.

“Mark,” I panted, “stop”

Mark snapped his head up, a nervous glint in his eyes. He must have thought I wasn't enjoying myself anymore.

“What’s wrong?” He asked concern filtrating through the words, which I thought was adorable even though all my other thoughts were focused on how sexy his eyes were when he looked at me like that.

“N-Nothing, it’s just” I scratched the back of my neck, now feeling awkward myself from stopping him. I decided through my arousal haze I was surrounded in that the only way to make him understand was to show him, so I tentatively rubbed my sensitive member on his bare leg. He looked down instantly, confusion now replaced with mischievousness.

“Oh,” he sexily said, clearly having ideas in mind. I bit my lip still feeling uncomfortable with the fact I just rubbed my dick against my friend's leg, but damn it had felt good. The restrictive bathing suit I was wearing dampened the sensation though, making me even more frustrated than before.

His hands moved away from my ass and back, to the top of my hips. I gulped attentively, he traced small patterns with his thumbs against my hipbones making me groan quietly. Precum spurted into my bathing suit. I was reaching the point of no return, where I became a begging whimpering disaster because of how aroused I am. I licked my lips, awaiting his next move. He dipped his fingers underneath the waistband and played with the fabric before staring right into my eyes and saying,

“You want to take these off, babe?” And with that, the floodgate had opened.

“Please, please Mark just take them off” I begged, the pet name still ringing in my ears. Damn, he must have been really paying attention to all of my turn-ons that bastard!

Mark looked taken aback for a moment, not expecting the simple name to send me into such a state, but he also looked just as aroused, a simple moan escaping his mouth. Interesting…maybe he has a kink for begging, that's something to remember. He winked at me and sunk down into the water. He began to kiss my chest lovingly, and although it made me even more aroused, it also made me mewl with happiness. Feeling so much more content with Mark then I ever did with Hillary. He just made me feel so, appreciated and cared for, sue me if I like to feel those things sometimes. But then his mood changed and he tugged my bathing suit down until it bunched around my feet. The cold water penetrated my dick and I gasped loudly, it wasn’t exactly bad it just wasn't what I was looking for. Mark came up to be eye level with me again and returned his hands to my back where he aggressively pushed us together. We both moaned in satisfaction, the feeling of his dick against mine sent me breathless. I couldn’t bear to look in his eyes anymore, so I decided to look down at our actions instead. Everything just felt so intimate, the light brushing of our hair, the lust-filled staring, it was too much right now. I was panting and was glad Mark was too, he started to moan just like I had when he was paying attention to my neck. Deciding to return the favour I tilted my head and nudged it underneath his chin, where I sucked like my life depended on it, I was paid with the moans Mark began to let out, his throat vibrating underneath my lips. Our grinding became faster and I could taste the dampness of sweat and chlorine on his neck, which sounds disgusting but it was intoxicating. The smell infiltrated my nose and it became addictive. I lapped up as much as I could before sucking gently on his collarbones, he let out a raspy growl and I moaned at the sound, everything he did was almost too much to handle. I felt myself getting close though, the heat building in my stomach and I only hoped Mark was feeling the same way. I decided that this was the perfect time to test my theory about his begging kink.

“Mark please make me come” I whispered trying to sound as desperate as I could, it didn't take much work I was pretty desperate, to begin with. Marks eyes widened with shock but he also moaned. So he was turned on by my begging! I winked at him and smirked, he glared back catching on to what I was trying to prove. He smirked back though and I realized that he still knew one other kink I had, I tried to send him a look that said ‘don’t you dare’ but I fear through the arousal and closeness the look was one of pure lust.

“Baby you're doing so good” he purred and grinded harder into me, I moaned deep in my throat, damn him.

And just like that, the usual competitiveness came out, even while we were having sex. Over and over we both took turns begging and praising one another trying to get the other to crack first, or make the most noise, I don’t really know which one it was anymore. He thrust into me, which almost sent me over the edge, I released a stifled moan and bit my lip.

“Mark- I-I’m c-close” I huffed out, trying to hold myself back.

“Me too” he confirmed and stopped our movements and angled his hips away from mine, I groaned in frustration and bucked up helplessly towards nothing, he held my hips still.

“Mark what the fuck! Please, please let me come” I pleaded not even doing it for him, I was so close to coming why would he stop me? Mark brought one of his hands up to cup my face and placed a passionate kiss on my lips, I melted into it forgetting about my need to orgasm and just relishing in the feel of Marks stubble on my face, or his eyes fluttering shut.

He leaned back after a few seconds and gazed into my eyes.

“I got you” he whispered lovingly and I could have stayed like that forever.

Until the persistent throbbing distracted me again and I whimpered looking down into the water, knowing Mark would understand. Expecting him to continue our grinding session, I came closer he stilled me again and I was about to shout in agony when he grabbed my dick tightly in his warm hand.

“Fuck! Oh fuuuck, M-Mark” I let out a breathy moan, the tight warmth surprising me. I actually shuddered at the contact, it’s not like I never had a hand on my dick but the fact it was Marks made everything so intimate and real. He wasted no time in sliding his hand up and down, over and over until he stopped at the tip and smoothed his thumb over the sensitive head. A whimpered yelp came out of my mouth but I had no time to be mortified, as I was seconds away from coming.

“M-Mark keep going yes, yes yes!” I whispered hastily.

“Come for me baby” his gruff voice penetrated through my entire being, and I came. My body fell into a pleasured state and I was melting with each electric shock shaking my body. After I had come down from my high I gave Mark a dough-eyed look. I was about to give him a sweet kiss when I recognized the look in his eyes, he was so desperate. I decided to tease him before giving him the grand finale, which he was most likely going to appreciate. Something that had infiltrated my dreams multiple times, something I’ve always wanted to do to him.

“Mark, you want to come so badly don't you?” I purred, running my fingers down his solid chest. All he could do was nod and whimper at the sensations.

“Ok, I suppose I can let that happen” I teased and stopped my trailing fingers, placing them instead roughly on his hips. My fingers dug into the skin and he moaned clearly liking the pain mixing with pleasure. He bucked up and pleaded with his eyes alone, deciding to go the submissive route rather than aggressive, good call Mark. Though angry Mark is hot too.

“But…” I trailed off, ignoring the hot blush appearing on my cheeks at what I was about to do next.

“You’d better be quick, can’t hold my breath for long” I stated and instead of waiting for the confused look to appear I ducked my head under the strong smelling water, and wrapped my mouth around his throbbing dick. Not even taking a moment to appreciate the view, I couldn’t waste precious time looking, I had to just go for it.

Even from under the water I could hear his breathy whimpers as I sucked and swallowed around his member. Twisting my hands around the base as well, not even a moment later I felt a tug on my hair making me moan deeply around his dick, the vibrations triggering his impending orgasm. It filled my mouth and I hastily swallowed, it was absolutely putrid but I didn't want the mess floating around in the pool, how gross would that be. And maybe, just maybe I wanted to see the shocked look on Marks' face when he realized I swallowed. I tugged a few more times as he rode out his orgasm, but I needed to go up to get air, now. I burst out of the water taking a big breath of the fresh air, my eyes were stinging again from the chlorine but it was all worth it to see Marks wrecked, shocked, tired face. He blinked at me in surprise, not even being able to form words, I blushed even darker, maybe it was too far, maybe he thought I was gross. My worries were relieved a second later when he gave me a sweet kiss, not like any we had shared during our…time together. It made me feel warm and fuzzy inside, but it also scared me. What now? What if this was just a heat of the moment sort of thing?

Mark broke away from the kiss and sheepishly reached over to grab his boxers that were still soaking wet. Even though I had just been face to face with his dick he put on his underwear, underwater so I couldn't see. Like I said, he is adorable. I reached down to pull my swimsuit up as well, overcome with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

“Sleep?” I mumbled towards him, he grinned probably thinking the same thing and pulled himself out of the pool, my eyes drifted down his body, almost stopping myself before realizing that after that experience I could look if I wanted.

He shivered as soon as his body was fully out of the water and I groaned knowing I would feel the same coldness, which would be majorly worse than the intense heat I shared with Mark. But I persisted and pulled myself out too, struggling more then Mark did. Mark smiled down at me and the blush I had felt going away was now coming back, damn Mark and his cute smile! He extended a hand my way though and for that I was thankful. Our hands connected and he pulled me upwards, but instead of letting go like I assumed he would, he stayed holding it. My heart fluttered at the gesture and all thoughts of it being a heat of the moment decision changed, Mark wouldn't play with my feelings like that. After collecting his clothes in a rushed hurry, we raced back to our room, the cold air was getting too much to handle, my body was covered in goosebumps. Once we had made it back, we groaned at the sudden itchiness of the chlorine on our drying bodies, I nodded towards the shower and he smiled at me, motioning for me to go ahead. I rolled my eyes and took the second leap for the night.

“Mark I have seen you fully naked, you have seen me fully naked…more then once I might add, I think we can shower together” I stated, hoping he wouldn't be disgusted by the thought of a shower with me as if I was just a mistake.

But no, he didn’t. He chuckled and let me pull him into the bathroom.

Once we had our shower and gotten into bed, I turned over to face him, we were in the same position we had been in just nights ago, yet the atmosphere was different. There was no nervous tension anymore, it felt surprisingly comfortable. I sighed, as much as I loved staring at Marks, wood colored eyes I knew we had to talk about what happened.

“So…..” I began and Mark smirked waiting for me to probably make an ass out of myself.

“We should probably…you know” I continued, feeling incredibly awkward while Mark just licked his lips and raised his eyebrows.

“Talk about us having sex?” He said bluntly, I sputtered in surprise.

“Mark!” I gasped out a laugh and hit him playfully, he giggled in return and the mood had definitely lightened, that's one of the things I loved about Mark.

Love!? Did I really just open a door to the possibility of love? No, it’s way too early, you need to calm down Ethan keep your eyes on the prize.

“Right…well…where do you, see this going” I finally asked, hoping he wouldn’t deny me the privileges of what I so truly desired.

Mark unfazed by the direction of the conversation, brought a hand up to the side of my face. Cupping it he slowly stroked down till his hand was underneath my chin. I went still, completely speechless, Mark was the only who could do that. He pulled my face towards his and connected our lips in a soft embrace, an unspoken agreement one might say, him signaling that he’s not going anywhere. I pulled away first this time, wanting to be comforted by the endless possibilities in his eyes. His lips twisted into a smile and he moved his hand up to play with my hair, twirling a blue strand around playfully.

“When did you start to want me” I whispered almost inaudibly, Marks smile fizzled away into a more pensive look. He clearly wasn’t expecting me to ask that but I had to know, before I confided in him about my hopes of progressing our relationship, he had to give me some insurance. Something to hang on to.

“I don’t think I ever didn’t” he whispered back, a scarlet blush rising on his cheeks. I gasped at the admission.

“What?” I was confused, and Mark playing with my hair wasn’t exactly helping me decipher things.

Mark sighed, trying to figure out his own thoughts I’d assume. He took the hand away from my hair to run it through his own.

“Ethan, do you realize how unavailable you’ve been, always out of my reach?” Mark questioned.

Me? Unavailable but how? Well I suppose there was Hillary and before her, I was sort of emotionally unavailable after being dumped by Julie, and then I distanced myself after this recent breakup. This entire time I thought Mark was out of my reach when really I just wasn’t reaching far enough. I sighed in regret, how much time have I wasted not being able to taste marks lips, to feel his chest against mine.

“I’m-I’m sorry” I apologized, not knowing how to make it up to him. Mark caressed my face again, the smell of his shampoo wafting off his fingers.

No longer would I be distant. No longer would I put up this wall. Rejection is one thing, but I haven't been rejected once this entire night, maybe cause I have just been flinging myself into things, but I think jumping into it was worth it. Just like that day back in June.

“Mark I’m not going to waste any more time, honestly I’m just going to throw myself out there because I’m tired of hiding behind this shield I created. I want to wake up next to you, I want to do cheesy things like watching sunsets and kissing in movie theatres, I want to play with Chica while were holding hands strolling through a park, but most importantly, I want you” I confessed, feeling heat spread through my body. Mark was grinning though and held out his hand for me to take. I grasped on to it, not sure if I would ever be able to let go again.

“Ethan Nestor,” Marks lip quivered, “Will you be my boyfriend?”

My eyes widened and I didn't need to take any time to think it over. I nodded frantically, while electricity coursed through my veins. No more stolen glances when Mark wasn't looking, no more nights alone and cold. I shivered with anticipation about all the other stuff we would do as well but this wasn't the time for that.

I grabbed his face and smashed it against mine, it was a messy kiss but it was filled with emotion. And emotions are pretty messy if you ask me. After commemorating our relationship, Mark switched off the bedside lamp and nestled up close to me. Tonight was not going to be the last time we jumped together.

THE NEXT DAY

It was our last day in the hotel, and after waking up to Marks' face and realizing that last night really did happen, I didn't ever want to get out of the bed. Marks legs were tangled with mine, the sheets rumpled as well but I didn't mind, I loved feeling this intimacy. I stared at Marks sleeping form for a moment taking in the smooth tan skin and the peaceful expression on his face. Eventually, he awoke and we shared a laugh as he caught me watching him, which thinking about it, was actually really creepy. We lay next to each other, for a while just enjoying the soft bird chirps from outside and the air conditioner buzzing, we soon realized we promised Amy and Tyler we would meet them at the pool first thing in the morning for a dip. I giggled to myself, remembering Marks and I’s previous experiences in the pool last night. We quickly got up and dressed in our bathing suits, mine was still damp from last night but Marks was completely dry. Another giggle spilled out of me when I remembered that part as well, how Marks boxers must be wrecked from the water. I threw on a shirt this time though as the morning air was crisp with the wind and all. We still went into our respective areas for changing just as a habit and changed in peace.

“Come on Mark we got to get going!” I called to him, he was taking forever to change!

“Sorry my strings aren’t untying and they are super tight!” He called back, slightly out of breath.

I rolled my eyes and barged into the bathroom, immediately regretting it. I didn’t realize that when Mark meant his strings were too tight, it meant that his swimsuit was stuck to his thighs, meaning from his bellybutton to the top of his thighs was completely open for me to see.

“Ethan oh my god!” He shrieked and covered himself with his hands. I tried to come up with a reasonable answer to why I barged in but a sudden thought popped into my head. I just walked in on Mark naked, I finally got my revenge! I started to laugh and actually had to prop myself against the door because I was laughing so hard. Mark was staring at me incredulously fumbling with his bathing suit, still exposed. That just got me laughing harder and I wondered if I was still slightly tipsy. After finally calming down I wiped away the tears forming in my eyes, the fact was Mark was still struggling so now I was just panting against the bathroom door while I could still see everything….then again I saw everything last night so what is the big deal?

“Are you ok now?” Mark glared at me still annoyed about the situation and being caught. I stuck my tongue out jokingly and turned around to get out of the bathroom and give him some privacy.

“Wait,” Mark hesitantly said, I turned around again.

“Can you actually…I know this is…..can you justhelpmeuntieit” he rushed out the last few words, I almost wasn't able to understand. I suddenly didn't feel the need to laugh anymore I gulped and got down on my knees until I registered how suggestive it looked and quickly got up again. Mark had his eyes closed probably trying to feign embarrassment. I glanced up if only for a moment and almost growled, last night my thumbs had left dark matching bruises on both marks hips, god those were hot. A possessive part of me that I had never experienced before wanted to begin marking him up right now showing off that he was mine, but the sane part of me knew there was a task to be completed and our friends were waiting for us. I kept my eyesight away from his member while I fumbled around with it, he was right this was really tight! It took me five minutes and some accidental touching before finally it was loose enough for him to pull up. He looked equally mortified and grateful towards me, which I completely understood. Now we were ready to go, he chucked on a shirt and we left the hotel starting on our way to the pool just like the night before, yet I doubted this pool experience would end the same way. Once we had gotten down there, we saw Amy and Tyler already sitting by the pool talking, we announced we were there and they jumped slightly at our intrusion in their conversation. We were about to sit down beside them when Amy began stifling laughter, as did Tyler.

“What?” I asked confused, what the hell just happened that was so funny.

Mark looked just as confused as I did, Amy pointed at me and began full on giggling now, while Tyler was wheezing trying to contain himself. Mark followed her finger until he saw what she was talking about. He gasped and covered his mouth in shock, I was starting to get irritated now, why was everyone laughing at me!?

"E-Ethan di-did you g-get up to f-fun last nigh-night?” she stuttered through her laughter and my eyebrows shot up, how did they know!? I’m going to kill Mark if he told them what happened, I glared at Mark but he was still shocked speechless so I knew he wasn’t faking, he was just as clueless as I was. I tried feigning innocence.

“What do you mean?” Even I could hear the nerves in my voice, I mentally facepalmed and rubbed the back of my neck. I gasped, why did it hurt to put pressure on my neck? I started to rub all over my neck and realized there was pain everywhere, did I hurt it in my sleep or something?

“Seriously Amy what’s going on?” I mumbled, sick and tired of the endless laughing while my neck was aching slightly.

Amy reached into her bag, still laughing I might add, and grabbed a compact mirror, tossing it towards me. I stumbled while catching it but caught my balance not needing another reason for them to laugh at me. I flipped it open, thinking something was probably just on my face but then why did Mark look so worried? I angled the mirror at my face and found nothing but then I angled it slightly lower and my eyes enlarged, scattered all over my neck were hickeys, the reddish purple spots were especially highlighted against my pale skin. My face flamed in embarrassment, why didn't Mark warn me this morning!? Perhaps he was too distracted by his ties to tell me, I mean he looks just as mortified as I do. Amy and Tyler were still cackling, my reaction fuelling them further I snapped the compact mirror shut and put it back into her bag. How the hell was I going to get out of this one? Amy had finally calmed down but now had a devious expression, here come the questions.

“So who’s the lucky girl?”

I shook my head, casting my eyes down, picking at a hangnail.

“Ok…guy then?” She continued and my cheeks darkened, she smirked.

“Mark, why do you look so shocked? Surely you saw him come back last night with those” Amy said curiously.

“I didn’t notice” Mark muttered a pink blush blossoming on his cheeks.

I mean he wasn’t lying, but he also wasn’t telling the truth. It’s not like he was going to admit now though, how were we supposed to declare our new relationship after this!?

“So one-night fling?” Amy wondered again, I didn’t know what to say so I just nodded, hoping that would be it.

I mean technically I wasn’t lying, it only happened for one night….not that it won't happen again but she didn't ask that.

“Tyler I think someones not telling the truth, what about you?” Amy raised her eyebrows at us and Mark and I looked at each other perhaps just to get her gaze off of us.

Tyler didn’t answer probably clueless to what Amy was talking about.

“Maybe we should play truth or dare to get it out of you?” Amy suggested. Mark and my eyes widened.

“No!” We exclaimed in unison earning us two shocked faces from our friends.

“Then one of you needs to start talking, now.” She stated, why did Amy have to be so persistent?

“Listen, I met up with an old friend that's it” I stated boringly trying to get them off of my case.

Amy rolled her eyes, I could tell straight away she didn't believe me, even though it was a perfectly decent lie.

“Can we please just swim?” I almost pleaded, I just wanted to be in the water. This conversation was treading on the edge of uncomfortable. Amy hesitated for a moment but then sighed and nodded giving in to me at last. I breathed out in relief.

I threw off my shirt and scanned my body for other bruises, thankfully none were found, Mark had been gentle with his kisses on my stomach last night. Amy was watching me though, smirking knowing exactly what I was checking for, I bit my lip in embarrassment. Mark, who also had his shirt on began to tug it off as well, once he was off we all slid into the pool and began to splash water all over each other. Mark and I kept glancing over to the area we had our moment in last night, every time we did we ended up blushing. Eventually, all of us were tired and we decided we wanted to get out and go for lunch since we had missed breakfast. All of us hopped out of the pool, my execution much more graceful then last night, and I couldn’t help but stare at Marks body. I thought I had memorized every detail of it from last night but turns out I still wasn’t bored gazing at him. I heard a gasp from behind me and I thought I’d been caught, I swung around and noticed Amy pointing just like earlier except this time at Mark. I raised my eyebrow, I was just looking at him what did she see that I didn’t? I swung back around to face Mark where everyone was now staring, Mark looked down at himself but couldn't understand what we were looking at, I honestly didn't either. I focused on his face, nothing there, I moved on to his chest there was nothing there either! Then I drifted my eyes to his swimsuit and my eyes almost popped out of my head. His swimsuit had slid down slightly exposing his hips and there for the entire world to see were the bruises my fingers had left. He seemed to come to the conclusion right when I did because we both gasped at basically the same time.

“One night fling?” Mark offered weakly, knowing no one would buy any excuse he had.

“Interesting” I heard Amy say from behind me. She walked up to me and wrapped her arm around my shoulder “that both of you have bruises on your bodies that weren't previously there” she finished, I scratched my neck uncomfortably and she continued walking till she was in between Mark and me.

“You too….got together last night didn’t you?” Amy asked, her expression portraying that she already knew the answer. Instead of trying to argue that she was wrong and all that, Mark and I somehow had the same idea, to just be complete fucking idiots.

“Why didn't you tell me about them this morning!?”

“Well, maybe you should look in a mirror!”

“Oh I’m so sorry a mirror is better than your eyesight”

“I’m not the most attentive okay!?”

We continued on for a while the light just getting brighter and brighter in Amy's eyes.

“I knew it!” She yelled, shutting us both up.

“What?” We asked in unison, how could she have possibly known.

“Oh come on it was so obvious” Tyler supplied, our mouths fell, both of them knew!?

I was about to scream or argue or….I don't know. But then I stopped, if both of them knew already that means they weren’t mad. Which in turn means they support it right?

“You guys….don’t mind?” I tried to ask nonchalantly but nerves were present in my voice again. Both Tyler and Amy rolled there eyes.

“Of course we don’t mind you two are practically made for each other, now that I have solved this case! Which really should have been solved a lot earlier, let's get lunch!” She glared at us when she said ‘a lot earlier’ implying that it took us way to long to get together. Mark and I just glanced over at each other, completely shocked but also, completely happy.

My face broke out into a huge grin and I made my way over to Mark, he was also wearing a smile on his face and I grabbed his hand.

“I can’t believe it took me catching you naked three times!” Mark sighed as if he couldn’t believe it.

“Yeah, and me catching you once!” I giggled and Mark winked at me.

Hopefully, we’d be catching each other naked a whole lot more.


End file.
